Valentine's Day: We Were Made For Each Other
by Fer3333
Summary: Full summery is inside the fic. If you know my ideas, you’ll know that this is not every-day fic or the typical Valentine Fic. This story is about LOVE not about SEX. Well is my point of view, of course. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. REVIEW


**Happy Valentines Everybody!**

The fic that you're about to read is part real. Sasuke and Naruto relationship was base on my boyfriend and I. The whole marriage, Bi thing and deals etc…. were made up.

I know, someone of you will probably think,

'_Wtf. is that the fucker who tried stopped you from writing Fanfiction?'_

Yes, it's him. Hahah, when I started he was like "another one? Okay now tell me. Is it romance, action or general?" I was like "romance." "Again? Don't you get tired about the same thing? Why don't you-" "is about us. How did we became a couple, _and_, it's about _you_ been a BIG chicken when it was time to asked me to be your girlfriend." "Okay… let me know when you finished. So I can read it."

Yes, he even added some details that I missed. Like, it was his brother who helped us, well the exact thing that happened to Naruto. Yeah, when I found out, I slapped him because he didn't tell me. Who cares, I have the right to know!

Haha, but he liked it. No, not the slap on his cheek; I meant the story lol.

Since it's Valentines Day and is about

Love & Friendship.

I dedicate this fic to my love of my life,

**Wil**,

Who had support me all the way.

As for friendship,

I'll dedicate this fic to my **best** _friend_ in Fanfiction,

**XxSilent0RainxX,**

She just started to do her fics, Go and read her story, its awesome!

(Chapter 6 it's my fave XD)

So, without wasting more time, I present you with my newest fic,

_**We** Were __Made_ For _Each Other_

Summery:

**VALENTINES' DAY FIC **

Both felt love but they weren't sure if it was _love._ It was when things started to happen to both, that they understand that they were deeply in love. Both were cowards to confess their love that they have for each other. If you know my ideas, you'll know that this is not every-day fic or the typical Valentine Fic. This story is about LOVE not about SEX. Well is my point of view, of course. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. REVIEW

Warnings: **Fluff **(romantic, too romantic characters or softy characters), Yaoi (boy action and things you should do with an opposite sex), Un-Beta (meaning, lots of mistakes may show up during the story) and _maybe _characters acting OCC.

_Valentine_'s **Day**

**We** Were _Made_ For _Each Other_

By: Fer.

_Prologue _

**1993 (Pre-K)**

"Hey! I'm nawuto. You wanna be my friend?!" a four year old named Naruto went to the other side of the classroom, to visit a _very_ lonely raven-boy.

"Hn." the raven said. Unlike the rest of the children, Uchiha Sasuke was a very smart kid. Some teachers even consider moving him to 1st grade, instead doing simple stuff that's not even his current level.

Sasuke upon hearing a _very_ cheerful voice, looked up, only to gasp at the sight of the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

"You wanna come with me?" Naruto tilled his head to side, wondering if the boy heard him.

Without knowing what to do or what to say; Sasuke nodded still shocked.

"Yayyy! c'mon . . . . mmhn, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke."

"Alright, Sasuke-kun lets play!" Naruto without caring of personal space, he took Sasuke hands and led him to where he was sitting, along with his others friends.

Everybody in the small table smiled to him, and continued of whatever they were doing.

At that moment, Sasuke knew that a he had made a friend. A friend that he hasn't made since he started pre-k, _until_ now and his name was Naruto.

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes was watching them from the window. Apparently shocked to see Sasuke just made _one_ friend.

The stranger left, without seen Sasuke's first true laugh, along with his first smile appearing in his young face.

Valentine's Day

-SxN-

**We** Were _Made_ For _Each Other_

-SxN-

By: Fer.

-SxN-

**2003 (6****th**** Grade) **

"Wow! It's that Sasuke-kun?"

"OMG! He is! He's gorgeous! We have to invite him to one of our parties."

"Definitely! He'll be in our top list this year."

Uchiha Sasuke walked down the school halls normally. It was another school year well, Middle school and new people. . And new girls to annoy him. Sure, he's sexier than previous years but he's the same old Sasuke from before. Over the summer our Sasuke grew taller, his voice changed into more deep and he now owns a six-pack the result of lots of hours in his private gym.

Sasuke waited for all the commotion about his new look to calm down, and went to take a seat. He was about to shut them up, but a loud voice stopped him before he had a chance to do anything.

"What's up?" a hyper blonde came inside the classroom, yelling and making everyone turned to him.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" a bunch of girls shouted. They were just drooling over Sasuke and suddenly new meat comes around and they all act the same. . . Whores.

"Hey ladies, how are you?"

"We're _fine_, Naruto-kunn!"

"I can see that." all the girls let out some strange noises, and Naruto assumed they were giggling about his comment.

Once he finished his small conversation with the girls. Naruto turned to the rest of the class, looking for someone.

"There you are! What's Sasuke!" Naruto sat behind Sasuke and tapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"So, how was your summer?" Naruto asked.

Silence.

"Sasukeee!" Naruto whined childishly.

At that moment, Sasuke turned around smirking at the blond. Naruto, who haven't seen Sasuke over the summer, looked at his friend with awed. Thank kami for his good acting skills, because if he didn't act like he wasn't surprise at how handsome his friend turned out this year, yep problems.

'_What the fuck? I did not think he was handsome. Sure he's sexier than before, and has a little bit of muscles. So what? I don't care at all… ohhh even his voice changed…' _

"Dobe, you will never change right?" Sasuke smooth, deep voice only made Naruto shivered.

Getting out of his trance, Naruto spoke amazingly _normal_.

"Shut-up Teme! I was just asking you how was your summer." Naruto pouted cutely at Sasuke.

"Hn.

After 20 minutes of class. Everyone was doing what they were supposed to do. Well, except one who kept looking at the raven boy in front of him.  
Naruto kept looking at Sasuke with awed. He didn't know why he was looking at him, but he knew that he couldn't help it. Every movement Sasuke does is like something new for him; even when he knew Sasuke for ages.  
It was to much for Naruto that his heart hurt.

_'Why am I doing this? This is not funny! I can't stop looking! I want to but I can't!'_ Naruto thought.

_'Maybe if I just look the other way, I'll forget about these stupid thoughts!'  
_

And he did. For the rest of day, he kept acting like nothing ever happen, ignoring his previous thoughts and ignoring his deep feelings for said raven.

**One month later**

Naruto's feelings were thrown deep inside his heart. He now doesn't think about Sasuke in a romantic way; even if he knows that one day, those feelings will burst out of his heart.  
Friendship comes first than relationships; well that's what Naruto thinks.

**2006 (9th grade)**

"hey Sasuke-kun, are we going out today?" a red haired girl with black glasses said.

"Karin, just because we're going out doesn't mean that we'll be going out every day." Sasuke said, as he got out of the strong hold from Karin.

"But Sasuke-kun!" Karin whined.

"Hn."

Both were sitting outside of their new school, konoha High. Everyone was gathered in groups waiting for the rest of their friends to arrived.  
Sasuke for some reason didn't want to be with his usual group; which consisted of Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikimaru, Chōji, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Sai and Naruto, also known as the Rookie Nine, but since two more members were added, now they call themselves as, Konoha Thirteen. And so, he was in the other side of the school. His friends didn't really like Karin a lot, especially his girlfriends (Sakura and Ino).

Waiting for certain someone to come, Sasuke waited.

It was minutes later that he heard some girls screaming and cursing. He turned around just in time to see the girls fighting over _someone_, who seems to have a hard time getting out the circle. Said person finally broke away from the crazy girls and stepped out, and looked for his group. He was about to run but a sweet voice stopped him.

"Naruto-kun would you like to come to eat with us?" a girl with blond hair said, her innocent face looking at him with a hope of him to agree.

"Sorry Hana-chan maybe some other time." and with that Naruto walked away. He heard her cursed, and he couldn't help to smirk. Now that he was better looking, she goes and asked him out. But when he asked her three years ago, she only laughed at him and ignored him; she even made fun of him the rest of middle school.

'_Payback is a bitch. That's what you get, you little whore.'_ Naruto thought evilly.

Sasuke, who was fighting with Karin, looked up just in time to see Hana, the whore of the entire school flirting with a blond guy. He smirked, when he saw her gaped like a loss fish. Apparently the blond turned her down _again_.

'_God, can she find someone suitable for once. She should just go with that guy named- Mike. He really loves her. Oh well, she deserves that and more.'_ Sasuke thought.

Curiosity got better of him; he decided to look at the person who turned her down. He gasped when he saw that the person was none other than his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

When Naruto turned and start walking where the rest of the gang were. Now, he could see the big change that Naruto made over the summer.

Naruto was taller, Sasuke could see _actual _muscles but he still looked a little bit girly. His blond hair was little bit longer. The only thing left to see was Naruto's face; even when he thinks that it will be the same.

Naruto for some reason felt like someone was looking at him. When he turned, he found his best friend with the crazy ass bitch named Karin. He doesn't like Karin at all, but just because Sasuke chose her as his official girlfriend he tolerated her but that was the only reason. Changing his mind, he headed where Sasuke was.

Sasuke who was still shocked at new Naruto, he didn't notice said blond coming his way. It was until the cute blonde was in front of him, looking at him with his big blue eyes.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto's voice wasn't like before, now, it was smooth; over all sexy.

"D-dobe, is that y-you?" Sasuke stuttered shamelessly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's reaction.

"Of course teme. It's me Naruto."

"You look . . . ."

"Hot!"

Both turned at Karin, who was checking out Naruto and who also blurt out what she thought about the new Naruto.

For some strange reason, Sasuke felt jealous. No, it wasn't because he wanted the attention, or because his girlfriend just flirted with his friend, who happens to be fuckin hot.

'_Damn. Did I just think Naruto was hot? Shit. But it is true, he looks better. I mean, he looked fine the previous years, but now, he looks . . . gorgeous.'_

Ignoring his thoughts, Sasuke stood up and face Naruto.

"C'mon dobe; lets go with the rest."

"Sasuke! What about me?" Karin yelled standing up and adjusting her glasses.

"Go somewhere else. Sakura and Ino might kill you for been so close to them."

Turning to looked at the smirking blond, Sasuke said.

"Dobe are you coming?"

"Hai, hai let's go your majesty." the blond walked in front of Sasuke, completely blind that he's best friend was checking out his tight, cute ass.

**Three Weeks Later**

"What hell? Why are you breaking up with me?" a very furious red haired said, her hands were trembling with anger.

"I told you; I don't love you _anymore_." Sasuke said. His expression was bored and ready to kill the girl if she asks more stupid questions.

"It can't be! YOU love me! We were fine . . . what happen to us?" now, she started to cry.

'_Damn can god read my mind, no. but I wish he could. . At least once.'_

"FUCK, KARIN. I DON'T LOVE YOU. I NEVER FELT ANYTHING FOR YOU; NOT EVEN PITY. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE." he yelled causing everybody to turn at them. Karin upon hearing him saying those nasty comments, she cried even more. In a flash, she had run to the girl's bathroom; hiding herself from the embarrassment.

"You know, you could have been a little . . . soft on her."

"Humph."

Sasuke knew that it was wrong to say all those terrible things, but he couldn't help it. Karin was only after his looks and fame; after all the Uchiha family is one of many prestigious Families in all Japan. She didn't love him like she had said. She didn't even know _his_ birthday! But of course, she fuckin knew how much he had in his wallet. She always thought that everything about them was perfect, of course in her own little world. He can't believe that he had agreed to go out with her. What was he thinking when he had say yes? The answer to the question was very simple, his father. Since he knows that in the near future he needs to find a wife and marry and have kids; to carry the Uchiha name. But now, he doesn't think the same as before. He doesn't need his father's approval or a wife to live. He only needs himself, his friends, and of course his brother. And the most important person in his life, Naruto. Some how he started to feel some **unknown** _feelings_ towards the blond lately.

"Hn. she deserves it." Sasuke reply.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because . . . I'm not so sure about _my_ feelings. I'm not sure if _he_ is going to turn me down or accept me. I'm going to wait a little longer."

"You're going to regret it."

"Whatever."

**2007 (10****TH**** Grade)**

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, it is true; the Great Uzumaki Naruto is officially . . . Bi." Naruto said flashing one of his charming smiles at the people who were in front of him.

"Naruto-kun we don't care. As long as you like girls' we're okay." one petite girl said, blushing when everyone turned to look at her.

"What made you turn Bi?" one boy said, licking his lips looking at Naruto's body with lust.

"Well, shit happens. It didn't seem okay to think that guys were hot, right?" Naruto said. His eyes were looking at the students with amusement.

He had decided to come out and say it in front of his school. He didn't want to find out rumors or more than a simple rumor on the school papers. Besides, it will help to find the love of his life, since he seems to have bad luck with the ladies; he might even find the perfect guy.

And for some reason he hope to find the replacement of his forbidden love. He knows that it's silly to think that he got a chance with _him_. He was straight after all.

He was brought back to the present when he heard some called out his name.

"Naruto-San? Are you okay?" A tall man, black hair with blue highlights, sexy-strong body and black mysterious eyes said to him.

"Uhh…. yes, thank you." Naruto looked at the man in front of him, and he could help to think that this man was hot!

"Naruto-kun would you like to come with me to have lunch?"

Naruto looked at the man in front of him. This was a good opportunity to forget _him_ and move on, besides is not like Sasuke will suffer, right?

"Sure, I will love to." Ryusuke offered his hand for Naruto to take it. Naruto smiled sweetly at Ryusuke and took his offer.

**In the Other Side of the Street**

"You're _very_ **stupid** you know."

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it. I know, I know I should have said something back then. But look, he's happy and . . . is all I ever wanted." Sasuke said. He looked at Naruto who was laughing about something that the bastard had said to him. Naruto looked really happy; even if he was destroyed he's not going to take that happiness away from his love. Never.

"Sasuke even when you say not to say anything; you ruin your only chance to get him. Today he basically screamed to the whole wide world that he was Bi, and still, you just stood there watching him from far away. For fuck sakes you're an Uchiha! You take chances! If he doesn't like you, fine, but you at least try."

Both men watched the happy _couple_ entered a small elegant restaurant.

"Maybe tomorrow."

**In the Uchihas Mansion**

"Itachi are you alright son? How can you suggest this . . . its ridiculous?" Fugaku said.

"No father, I'm completely serious. If this works, the Uchiha name will get to the top, and the rest of the families will be looking at us with jealously." Itachi's voice was confident like always.

"Itachi even when our family will be on the top. How can you be sure it will work?"

"Hn. Father, I know things that you don't know at all. Besides, we cannot let the Hyuuga's' get the chance to get the last Namikaze heir."

"Hn, still, I will _never _force Sasuke to marry to a man."

"Hn. if I'm correct, I thought that you and Minato wanted to merge both Companies?"

" . . . . . . ."

"That was before Naruto was born. We thought that Kushina was having a girl. Since all our hopes died when we knew it was a boy, after that we never mention it ever again."

"I see. Anyways it doesn't matter now. I think that Sasuke _needs_ to step up and take action, at least for once, don't you agreed father? I mean right now, I'm working hard to get the Sharingan Corp. higher. It's not fair for me to sacrifice my life; at least I know that my little brother did the same thing _for _the family." Itachi said, his eyes looking straight at Fugaku, fists shaking.

"Itachi calm down, you're right. It's time for Sasuke to get involve in the Uchiha's business. Yes, you're right about forcing Sasuke marrying Naruto-kun, since you were force to quit your studies. I'm very proud of you Itachi. You're definitely _my_ son and the heir of the Uchiha Family.

'_Foolish old man. You don't even know that I just used you. __Humph, and you call yourself an Uchiha.'_

"So, are you okay doing all the work, Itachi?"

"Yes, father. I'm already working a lot; it will not bother me to do this _insignificant _thing. Plus, I have _already_ planned."

"I'm proud of you, son. I'm going to call Minato right away."

**One Day Before School**

Sasuke's _small_ POV

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'm going nuts if I don't get out of here. It's been almost a month since Itachi and father had started to say shit to me. And is killing me! Father; keeps saying shit that I have to marry someone who _we _need to be able to bring the Uchiha name higher. I don't even know who I'm marrying, god; I don't even _**love **_that person! he keeps saying that Itachi sacrifice his own life, meaning that he didn't get to do what he _really_ want it to do, and now it was my turn to do the same. Well, is not my fuckin problem! But now that I realize, my true love will never come true. So why bother, maybe is the best thing to do; marry _her_ and forget him. And it will please father for once, like he said. In the other hand, Itachi; he keeps bringing up Naruto's name. He keeps telling me how stupid I'm for letting that tight of ass go (it was creepy of him talking like that. it almost seem that he _was_ gay), and that I'm going to regret it -well, that part I'm living it right now- forever. He keeps telling me to try and get him, he even say to kidnap him and make him mine; easy to say than done. Maybe he's right. Maybe I just need to tell him about my feelings, and see how he reacts. It will be wonderful if he return my feelings as well. Well, it's getting late and tomorrow will be my day; when I _**finally**_ confess my _true_ **feelings** to my friend, _Naruto_.

**2008 (11****TH**** Grade)**

"Have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"No."

"Nope."

"No."

"Where are you Naruto?!" desperate he shouted for all to hear. He didn't care; he wanted to know where Naruto was.

"He went to America to visit his grandmother along with his parents." Kiba said. He came from his classroom, which was close to where Sasuke was.

"When?"

"One month ago."

"So tomorrow he's coming back, right?" Sasuke said. He had a bad feeling that Naruto wasn't going to be here today or this week.

"Next year. He's coming next year to finish high school."

"It can't be. What about this year, he needs to finish this year."

"He told me that his grandma wanted him to stay and he agreed. He's attending a private school in America and taking the same courses he was going to take this year."

Sasuke look down, sad and heart broken. Once again, his only opportunity _and_ **courage** to finally let those feelings out were thrown away once he knew that he was not here; until next year.

"You should've told him since the beginning." Kiba said. Kiba knew about the deep feelings that Sasuke have for his best friend. Hell, everybody knew! Well, except the crazy bitches that kept trying to get both of them.

"What are you talking about Kiba?" looking to his side, Sasuke asked. He knew that all his friends knew about his feeling towards Naruto. He still remembers when everybody will leave, pretending to go somewhere else and leaving them alone. But it was for one good reason; for Sasuke to confess to Naruto. Which never happen because he was to afraid to say something.

"Sasuke c'mon buddy, we all know. And a-and . . ." Kiba stop in mid-sentence. He shouldn't have said anything. Hopefully his friend didn't catch his _little_ mistake.

Sasuke was about to say something, when he caught it. Kiba _never_ stutters. Never. The only way for him to stutter is when he's close to his long time crush Hinata, and, when he's in trouble for saying something that he shouldn't have say.

Glaring at the dog lover, Sasuke asked in a deadly tone promising a slow painful kill if he doesn't answer the _simple_ question.

"And what Kiba? You were going to say something else but you stop. What was it? Tell me NOW!" those beautiful eyes turned crimson caused by the anger Sasuke had. Kiba took some steps back, afraid of those eyes that turned deadly on him; ready to kill if he doesn't answer correctly.

"S-sasuke . . . c-calm down. I-I can't tell you at all; I promise Naruto that I-I wouldn't say anything to you." Kiba stopped walking; he turned around groaning when he knew he saw the wall behind him.

Sasuke froze; he couldn't do anything with that. Sasuke sometimes admired the strong bond that Naruto and Kiba had; to the point of getting jealous, knowing that he and Naruto will never have that kind of bond.

Sasuke looked down, raven hair covering his eyes. He's an Uchiha. And he knows a way to get what he wanted; after all he was a genius right?

"What would you do if someone knew that Hinata love you but couldn't tell you? Would you threat him? Would you beat him up? _Kiba_ what would your reaction be?" Sasuke asked.

'_Shit.' _

Kiba knew that he was caught. He knows the answer without even thinking; he'll be doing what Sasuke is doing right now, asking the person who knows.

Kiba let of a long sigh, clearly defeated by Sasuke.

'_Did I make it clear that I love Hinata? Damn and I thought I was doing a pretty good job with my acting.' _Kiba thought.

"He loves you Sasuke; since the 6th grade."

Sasuke looked up, eyes wide, gaping about he just found out.

"N-no way! Seriously?"

"Yep, he loved you but he couldn't tell you because you might've freaked out."

"But did you tell him that I love him?"

"No. That was your job to do not mine."

"Hn."

"Well I have to go. I see you later Sasuke." and with that, Kiba left leaving a shock raven behind.

**2009 (12****TH**** Grade)**

Uchiha Sasuke was outside on the courtyard, waiting for his love to arrive.

Black eyes looked at the driveway when a limousine stop; waiting for said person to come out.

When the door opened, a tall blond came out; looking happy and energetic as before.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with pure lust and determination. Today he's going to get him, no matter what.

"Sasuke!" Naruto jumped at the raven that caught the blond easily.

"Na_ruto_." Sasuke whispered huskily. Sasuke hugged Naruto, holding tight and not planning to let go.

Naruto closed his eyes just for a moment, feeling him once again, smelling his unique scent and wishing that everything that had happened was not true.

Both took their time, no one had said a word.

It was minutes later that Naruto opened his eyes and pushed himself out of Sasuke's warm embrace.  
Groaning softly, Sasuke glared at the blond for moving away and for taking his warmth away from him. Ignoring the glare from Sasuke, Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke guess what?" Naruto's voice could have fooled anyone; it was cheerful, and it made it seem that whatever the blond was about to say was good. But Sasuke knew Naruto, he knew that deep down; he was sad.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. He knew he should've stopped him there, but he wanted to hear him.

"Ohh-hh you're not going to believe me! Well, I met-"

"Naruto! I said I was going to listen to you. But I never said that I was going to hear your entire experience-"

"I'm getting married!" Naruto yelled happily, his raised his hand showing his BIG wedding ring for everyone to see.

Naruto knew how to push Sasuke's buttons. He knew that the moment he start saying about his trip, the raven will yelled at him and force him to say what he really wanted to say; but to afraid to say it.

_'Marry? He's getting married? With who, when, how it did happen?'_ Sasuke thought.

His expression what priceless. He couldn't believe that _his_ Naruto was getting married with someone else. But the worst thing is that he had just found out. Due the shock and heart broken, he couldn't think straight and just asked Naruto a random question.

"When?"

Naruto shivered hearing Sasuke's tone of voice, but manage to remain calm.

"In two weeks. It's fast I know but we can't do anything about it." Naruto bit his lip suddenly feeling nervous about having Sasuke intense stare directly at him.

"Who's the lucky girl or _guy_?"

"Sasuke I not-"

"TELL ME!"

"Umm… I-it's Neji…Hyuuga Neji… _our_ friend."

" . . . . . . "

"Sasuke?"

"Do you _love _him?"

"Sasuke of cour-"

"Uzumaki, I want an honest answer!"

" . . . . . . . . "

**In the Uchihas mansion**

"Father!" Sasuke yelled ignoring the maids orders and heading to his father's office.

He pushed the door not caring about his manners or the fact that he had just disturbed his father, and that, it's a no-no rule to do to an Uchiha; especially when they are discussing about business.  
Sasuke looked at the second person who his father was talking to, and groaned when he saw his brother.

"Sasuke, what's the meaning of this? Care to tell why did you interrupt us in the middle of a _very_ serious matter?" Fugaku asked.

_'Oh shit. Well better say it now, besides I got their attention.'_

"Father I-" Sasuke was cut off when Itachi spoke.

"Father, I think you should tell him now."

"Oh yes, you're right Itachi. Sasuke hold that thought okay. I'm going to tell you something that might chance our lives; especially yours but it's _for_ the family."  
Fugaku's waited for his son to quieted down.

"You're getting married in two weeks. No, you don't have a choice in this matter. We chose it whether you like it or not, you have to do it; after all, he's the last Namikaze and heir."

Sasuke was furious. No, he's not going to marry with some random _chick_ and live happily. No. He wants to marry Naruto. He had just made a plan to get Naruto and, to get his father to agree and now, he finds out that he needs to marry someone else. Sasuke was do mad that he didn't process the _last_ part of what Fugaku had just said.

"Father, with all my respect. I can't marry the person who you had chosen for me."

"WHAT? Why the heck not?" Fugaku's temper rose up.

Sasuke gulped knowing that when an Uchiha is angry; it's difficult to talk to or convince to.

"Because I-lov-"

"Sasuke! Speak now."

"I just find out that the last Namikaze heir was going to marry. I think we should do something about it."

Sasuke looked at his father waiting for his response, waiting for hell to come and waiting for his father to yell at him.

Nothing.

Sasuke blinked several times in confusion.

"Sasuke. Son are you okay?"

"Yes."

"So why are you asking these stupid questions? I already told you that _you_, Uchiha Sasuke, you're _going_ to **marry** the last heir of the Namikaze's, Namikaze _Naruto_."

_'w-what?' yess! I'm going to marry him! But wait how?_'

Due his excitement, he couldn't help to stuttered. Uchihas do not stutter, not even when they're happy or getting married with the love of your life.

"H-how?"

"Well, that's the tricky part. You see, Naruto-kun doesn't know that we, both families, had a contract that will unite both of our youngest in holy matrimony; to unite both companies and families, into one. Yes, we just find out, well your brother did not me, after all it was a contract; and we Uchihas always complete any type of contract. I'm so sorry son that you don't get say anything in this matter, and the fact that you have to sacrifice your life to do this; I'm sorry but you have to do it whether you like it or not."

**Sasuke's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I am marrying Naruto! Yes I'm happy about that, hell I'm happy to know that in less than three weeks; he's going to be mine. I'm even willing to kiss Itachi for finding that old document. But I'm an Uchiha, and we Uchihas don't do that, no. I was planning to threat father, but apparently god loves me after all. Not only that I get to marry Naruto, but also I got father to agreed, even if it was a contract he needed to follow. But there was something that stops me from all my happiness. Naruto himself. What about if he doesn't love me? Will he refuse to complete the contract in order to marry his fiancé? Will Naruto love me after marrying me? To many questions that I need to ask, but I was to happy to asked. So I'll just agree to whatever father said and when it comes to win Naruto's heart . . . . I'll do it my own way. After all, we need to be happy in our relationship in order to bring our companies to the top, right?

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Getting his acting mode on, Sasuke looked down and said,

"Yes father. I'll do whatever you said. Family comes first than anything else."

"That's _my_ son. _Now_, _**you're**_ a truly an **Uchiha**."

_'That's the first time he says that to me. Oh god, I think I'm going to cry.'_

Due the fact that he _was_ crying, he bowed down in order for him to cover his tears of joy from the other two Uchihas. And, of course he missed his lovely brother smiled warmly at him.

"Alright Sasuke. This is what you need to do. Itachi go head and explain him."

**Inside the Church**

"If anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, speak now or forever hold in peace." the priest said. He looked up to the crowd and waited for someone to say something.

Naruto wished Sasuke to suddenly appear and said_,_

_'I will. I'll never let Naruto married him, never.'  
_

_'Well, I can dream right.'_ Naruto thought sadly. He looked at Neji and he felt bad. He was using for his own purpose, and worst is that he _really_ loves him; he shouldn't deserve this.

"Alright, now-"

"I do!"

Gasps filled the room, everyone turned around looking at the man who had dare interrupt _this_ beautiful wedding.

Naruto gasped when he confirmed who the person was, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke walked down the aisle of the _church_, looking hot in his black suit and red tie; gorgeous.

"I'm sorry Hyuuga; I think I'll take over from here."

"Hn. I thought you weren't coming; you scare me,"

"I was waiting for you to say, 'I can't marry with you,' but since it never happened; I decided to step in." Sasuke and Neji looked at each other, Neji spoke,

"Make him happy; he deserves it." Neji said. He took the little white rose on his left side of his tux and put it in Sasuke's tux.

"Thank you. I wish you the same with Gaara."

Both hugged each other, of course in a manly way, and Neji headed to the exit until someone stopped him.

"NEJI!!" Naruto yelled.

_'What the hell is going on here?'  
_

He didn't know what to do right now. Apart of him was happy that he wasn't going to married Neji. The other was hurt of the way they treat him. Is he just a thing to toss anywhere they wanted? He's a human being, and he has feelings. He's not going to let those two using him like a doll.

"What are you doing??" unknown to him some tears fell down from his baby blue eyes,

Neji looked at Naruto with a hurt expression. He took some steps until he was in front of Naruto. Taking Naruto's hand he caressed it making circles around the soft skin; unaware of the glare he received of his future husband.

"Naruto, I know that you don't love me at all. You love Sasuke, you always did. You only love me because you thought of me as a replacement for you truly love, Sasuke. To be honest with you, I only accepted this because my family forced me, not because I love you. I love my beautiful red haired and I will never love anyone besides him.  
You're every guys and girls dream, but not mine." Without a thought, he took Sasuke's hand and Naruto's into his hand,

"Both of you deserve to be happy; after all this years of chasing each other."

Neji remove his hand and smiled when Sasuke took Naruto's hand and held it tight.

"You both love each other and deserve to be together. Make him happy, Uchiha." and with that he walked to the very back of the church and stopped in front of the red haired.

"Let's go home, love." Neji smiled at the cute red-haired who jumped at him with excitement.

"O-okay."

Both were about to open the door, when a hash voice filled the entire church.

"Neji! You cannot do this. If you take one more step, you will loose all your inheritance, and your family name." Hyuuga Hiashi said.

Neji turned to looked at his uncle and smirked.

"I don't need your stupid money and name. I have everything I need with me, right now." Neji said. He disappeared from all the curious stares.

After minutes of silence, the Hyuuga's walked out of the church; embarrass from all the drama that they have caused. Well, except one shy beauty who just move to the front where her new boyfriend was sitting.

Naruto just watched the scene in front of him with amusement eyes.

He couldn't believe that this just happened to him. First; Neji just walked out with his true love that's _not_ him. Well, it surprised him because said man said that loved him, so what the hell? Second; he just witness Sasuke, who just appeared and said sorry for been late, and Neji just told him to make him happy. Did he miss something? It was if they had planned everything, even the wedding; everything. And last but not least; he's now standing in front of the church with their families (Namizakes' and Uchihas') and with Sasuke, who is now taking Neji's place like nothing ever had happened. But for some reason, he couldn't say a thing or do something about it. He felt like they are using him. Is it because of his money? Or because he's the last heir of the Namikaze empire?  
Without him knowing, he cried, not because he didn't get to marry Neji. No. It was because no one loves him for who he is, everyone only lusted over his body or his money. He ignored everything and let himself drown in his own little world, crying and feeling lonely.

_**'I already talked to Neji. He has agreed to what we had offered him. So, when the priest says, 'If anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, speak now or forever hold in peace' you'll wait for at least 5 minutes and then, you come in and say, I do. After that you walk and take Neji's things and he'll do his part. If Naruto says something, Neji will do what I told him.'**_

Sasuke remembered Itachi's instructions just in case he forgot something. He can't believe that he's here, in front of his future husband or bride. He smirked at the thought. Maybe after this, he'll ask Naruto if he can try to wear a wedding dress. He bets his whole cars collection that Naruto will look stunning and of course beautiful. But that will have to be _much_ later, after the ceremony.  
Getting rid of his perverted thoughts, he knew what his next step was. He gazed at the blond, and the sight in front of him wasn't in his plans or in his thoughts.

Naruto was looking down, crying softly mostly to himself, shaking and holding himself protectively and apparently in his own little world.

This broke Sasuke's heart. This is not what he wanted. He wanted Naruto to be happy when he took Neji's place, and ready for him to marry and be together forever.

But no, it was like a curse or something. When he finally decides to do something, either him backs down or something goes wrong; just like right now.

He looked at the shaking blond and decided to talk to him in private.

Everyone in the church knew what was going on, so they didn't question about the matter. The priest knew what to do and waited like the rest of guests. After all he was getting pay the double to cancel the rest of the weddings for today's, which were two only.

Sasuke took the blond into one of the rooms that the church had, and sat him on the sofa. It seems that Naruto was still in his own world, because he didn't feel or heard Sasuke's velvety voice.

"Naruto . . . . Dobe!"

That did it. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's worry face. Puffy-red eyes looked at coral black. Naruto look at the room and frowned when he didn't know where he was.

Sasuke knew what the blond had thought and answer him.

"We're in the back of the church. I need to talk to you."

"What do you need to talk to me? I don't want to know how much you offer Neji. But I-"

"I love you."

" . . . . . . "

"This is not what you think, is not about business; is about us." he waited a couple of minutes to continue. "Naruto, do you know how hard is for a guy like me to say _'I love you'_ to his love of his life? Did you know that I fell in love with you since the very first time I saw you; I was only 4 years old. And that I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since. Yes, I knew that I like you but I wasn't sure if it was love or just friendly feelings. But that bloody year, 9th grade, that was the year I knew; I was deeply in love with you. Those years were pure hell for me. I wanted to tell you about my feelings, I wanted to let everyone know that you were mine and . . . I wanted to have you all to myself. Funny; when I actually got the courage to confess my feelings, you left to America and came back engaged with _our_ _best_ **friend**. I was heart broken but . . . I knew it was my fault. So, I decided to take a chance. Our families planned to tell us after the wedding, but I want you to know before. I want you to choose knowing the truth."

"O-okay. . ." Naruto stuttered.

"Our parents made a contract about us getting married; to make both companies unite and make then better. I might sound selfish, but I planned to use this contract to get _you_ but I couldn't do it. I love you so much to do that; that's low even for an Uchiha." Sasuke looked to his side, now was the part he didn't want to see.

"So, I'll understand if you walked out on me. If you do so, I'll beg both our parents to forget about that stupid contract. But. . . If you still love me the way you used to, then I stop talking and just kiss you on the spot."

_'ho-how did he know that I love him?'_

Naruto eyes widened. Sasuke knows that he's in love with him, since when? And he loves him! Sasuke just declare his love for him just now, and he still can't believe it. All those tears, sighs and thoughts about Sasuke have paid off. Now he could marry him and live happily.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke was about said something but a tanned finger stopped him.

"The same thing happened to me. I fell in love with you, when I asked you to come to paint with us. I knew that both of us together was something that will never come true, and that you needed to marry a woman for you to carry the Uchiha name. So that's why I decided to move on and pretend that my feelings were nothing and buried them deep into my heart. But now, god gave us a second chance and I'll do everything to make it work. I love you Sasuke." and with that, Naruto pulled the shock raven and _kissed_ **him**.

Unknown to them, there was a microphone in Naruto's suit and because of that, everyone heard both love confessions. This resulted, all females started to cry and holding on to their husbands. Ukes were jealous about their romance and strong bond. Semes; were cursing that once again their fuckable Naruto will be taken, but this time, forever. Singles ladies/yaoi fans; were excited to see that the two hottest guys were finally together. With heart-shape eyes they waited for them to come out, so they can eye-rape (haha it's funny, so deal with it! lol) them.

After the intense make up session, both adjusted their clothes and hair. After that, both walked out holding hands and ready to face their families and friends. But of course, they didn't expect to see all of them crying and cheering (different reasons) on them. Both walked to the center of the church, ready to start.

Sasuke face the priest and nodded to him.

With a heavy sigh the priest continued.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with _Sasuke_ and _Naruto_ as they exchange vows of their everlasting love."

**-One hour later-**

"You may kiss the bri-husband."

"Don't mind if I do. . ."

Then, they kissed. It was short but sweet. Both knew that it was the best kiss they ever had.  
They separated when they heard cat calls and girls screaming. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and both headed to the exit, running happily to their limousine where the party was taking place.

**-two hour later-**

"Did you thank your brother?" Naruto said. Both husbands were sitting in their table, surrounded by gifts and calmly eating.

"Why would I say that?" Sasuke asked as he took one bite to his steak.

"Sasuke even I notice everything that he had done for us to be together, well I just noticed." Naruto blushed cutely.

Sasuke blinked, not knowing why he needed to thank his brother.

"Care to inform me, because I don't have a clue."

Naruto shook his head and looked at his husband.

"Itachi-San was the man behind this wedding. He knew that we love each other and helped us to get married. Since your father wouldn't prove it, he used and old contract that both of our families had made and used it for us to be together. I know, I know that Uchihas never break a business contract but that particular 'contract' was made for other reason not for us to get marry."

"Naruto I saw this contract and it said, us in holy matrimony, together forever."

"C'mon Sasuke. Don't tell me that you didn't notice that 'that' document was in good conditions, instead of been old and maybe half torn?"

Now it Sasuke's time to think. Naruto was right. That document looked new it even have the new Uchiha symbol. If it was an old document, it should've had the old Uchiha symbol but I didn't.

_'But why will he help me? He loves teasing me!'_ Sasuke thought.

"I think it's your turn to thank him." Naruto turned to his plate and continue eating.

"What about you?"

Swallowing his food Naruto reply, "I already thanked him, since we got here."

"Oh okay." Sasuke stood up and looked at the guest, locating his brother besides a blonde.

He headed to Itachi's direction and stopped when he was in front of Itachi's friends, aka Akatsuki Gang.

"Ohhh look who's here. . . Sasuke-kun . . . the husband of the sexiest, gorgeous Uke of the entire world, Naruto-kun." Hidan said as held up his wine glass in the air. Everyone cheered for the couple.

"Itachi, can I speak with you in private?"

"Hn."

"Itachi!" the blond on top of him whined but he stood up for Itachi to go.

After leaving the room. They got inside of an extra room where the brides can change clothes if they had an extra dress or if they wanted to feel more comfortable.

"What is it, little brother?"

"Thank you . . . . . for everything you did for us to be together." Sasuke blush a little. It was his first time thanking to his brother, and also that he just realize what Itachi had done for them; even Naruto knew before him. That's embarrassing, god he suppose to be the smart one in the relationship, AND the SEME for god sakes! It hurts his ego.

Itachi looked at him and smirked,

"It took you long enough for Naruto figure out first than you. Well, at least you know and that's good." Itachi move to the sofa in front of him and sat down. Itachi patted the sofa for Sasuke to sit down beside him; which he did.

"Why did you do it? Why did you help me in the first place?"

Sasuke waited for his brother to answer.

"I knew you like Naruto-kun since your first day of Pre-K. Then as the years went by, I notice you had a special treatment for him and the way you kept looking at him. But I noticed that _you_ were really in **love** with him, when you got into high school. The way you looked at him, you even smiled at him and of course you break up with your only girlfriend because of him. I wanted you to be happy, to have your only love with you, since I have never seeing you so interested in no one, well until Naruto stole your cold heart."

Itachi sighed, "I kept telling you to confess your feelings but kept ignoring me. So I decided to do it myself; and this was the result." Sasuke stare at Itachi, waiting for him to say 'haha and you believe everything that I told you, loser!' but nothing at that came out of his brother's mouth.

"So, you really wanted to help me?" still not believing of what Itachi just told him.

"Sasuke, I may look that I don't give a damn about you, but in reality, I do care about you more than you think. After all, you're my _little_ brother and that's what brothers do; they protect each other and help each other, till the end." Itachi smiled at Sasuke. It was a breath-taking smile that once a year you'll see in Itachi's face; and Sasuke was glad to be the one who received it.

"oh-h aniki, thank you." he hugged Itachi and both held each other, liking the small affection and smiling knowing that both have each other.

Itachi pulled back, blushing lightly, and face his little brother.

"Let's go and head back to the party."

**One Hour Later**

Everyone was drunk; people were still dancing at the beat of the music. Both parents were sitting together, moms' were chatting about their kids, while the husbands were talking about how they can make both companies better. Sasuke and Naruto were slow dancing along with the others couples in the dance floor.  
Itachi was making out with his new-official boyfriend from Iwagakure Inc. The rest of the gang were drinking non-stop and cursing at each other for no reason, well that was Hidan. Neji joined the party after getting Gaara's hand from his sister, who almost killed him for not letting her know that his baby brother was seeing him.  
It was almost 2:30 am and the love birds had to go to their honeymoon in Cancun, Mexico.

In less than 20 minutes, everyone was at the door saying their goodbyes to the couple.

"Hey Sasuke, you're going to need this..." Hidan said as he headed a red box to Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at the box and opened it. He rolled his eyes, when he found condoms and lube.

"Thanks."

"Any time my friend, have fun!"

They took their time, hugging everyone and thanking. When they got to say good bye to their own parents, Kushina and Mikoto didn't want to let go and kept them at least 20 minutes. It was until both men were tired, they got out of the strong embrace and left the building, holding hands and smiling at each other. The guest could only watch the happy couple leave, until they couldn't see the limousine anymore.

**One Month Later**

"So that's it?" Hyuuga Neji asked. He was looking at his new office in Sharingan Corp and filling out some papers.

"Yes, we promise you a job and since you're really good in your field, we gave you more than what you asked for." Itachi said. He was behind Neji along with his brother Sasuke.

"Wow! I mean, this is just too much, but I don't get why did you go through this just to get Naruto? I mean the things that I asked worth less than this?"

"I know that, but you loss your name and your inheritance because of this. Since you got your boyfriend, we wouldn't want your fiancé to starve to death, right? Also, it was Sasuke's idea to give more than what you asked for." Itachi said, he didn't bother waiting for the two other men. He headed back to his office and waited. Minutes later, Sasuke and Neji came and sat down in front of Itachi.

"Please sign those papers and then you may leave to your new office." Neji nodded and left the room.

"I don't know how many times I will say this but. . . . Thank you Itachi."

"You're welcome Sasu-_chan_." Itachi smirked watching Sasuke fumed about calling him Sasu-_chan_.

"Anyways, I'm leaving I'm heading back home. I see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Sasuke."

_'Now it's time for me to call my blonde, __Deidara__-chan.'_ Itachi thought. He smirked at the thought of having sex with his wild blonde in the shower or in the kitchen, either _way_ he'll still get some tonight.

**Uchiha-Namikaze Residence**

"Sasuke!" Naruto squealed happily as he jumped into the strong arms of his husband. Sasuke who knew that it was a habit of his cute Kitsune; he just waited and caught the blond easily.

"How are you, Naru-chan? Did you miss me?"

"Of course I miss you silly." Naruto leaned forward and kiss Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke happy with the kiss he got, returned the kiss with more passion.

Needing some air, Naruto was the one who pushed himself away from Sasuke, only for him to go to his neck and mark some tan skin that was available for him.

"Ohh-h Sasuke." Naruto moaned when Sasuke suck on his weak spot.

Sasuke stopped all his movements and rested his chin in Naruto's shoulder.

"Are you happy with _me_ or do you regret marrying me?"

Sasuke asked. He never had asked Naruto this type of question but now, it seems like a good time to ask.

"Of course Sasuke. Why would even ask me that!"

"I don't know. I just wanted to make sure that you had made the right choice in marrying me."  
Naruto's right arms circle Sasuke's neck and kissed him.

"I love you, don't you forget that. And in my opinion, this is the best thing that ever happened to me. So don't think too much and just enjoy _our_ time **together**."

"You're right. I just so afraid that one day, you might decide to divorce me and go with someone else-"

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

"Don't say stupid things. I will never leave you, never!"

After minutes of holding each other Naruto eyes widened. Confused by Naruto's actions, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and waited for Naruto.

"I know what we need for us to be happy."

"I'm listening,"

"Is something that might help us with our marriage and the future."

"Hn. Go on."

"Is small at first then it gets bigger."

"Okay, now I'm lost."

"A baby!"

". . . . . . ."

"Sasuke?"

"No seriously, what is it?"

"I'm serous. I want a baby!"

"You're a man not a woman."

"But, but I want a baby . . . just one."

"No. Let's go to bed now,"

Sasuke dragged the sad blond to their king size bed. Covering themselves with the silky bedspread, both stay in silent.

Well until Naruto decided to break the silence, _again_.

"Sasuke, I still want to have a baby. I want to have a baby now!"

Silence

Naruto saw Sasuke smirk and somehow he felt scare.

"Hn. Well since you _really_ _want_ to have a baby, why don't we _try_ and make one **until** _you_ _could get_ pregnant."

"Sasuke. . . I didn't mean it now, maybe tomorrow but not now!"

"No can't do my dear. You _want_ to have a baby, so I **give** you _one_ and we'll do it until you could get pregnant, _every fuckin night_." Sasuke smirked. Naruto knew his ass was going to be sore by looking at Sasuke's lustful eyes.

_'Oh god... I'm not going to be able to walk for weeks, damn!'_

"Alright Naru, I'm ready for _round_ **one**."

Sasuke pounced Naruto, who squeaked when Sasuke started to take his clothes off in seconds.

_'God is going to be a long night . . . . But I'll enjoy it.'_ Sasuke thought after hearing his Uke moaned his name.

"How many babies do you want Naruto? Because I want a big family."

Naruto groaned, _'someone help me! I only wanted one!'_

"How about 6; 4 Boys and 2 girls?

_'One.'  
_

"Yeah I like that."

"Six Uchihas-Namizakes' coming up,"

_'Oh no. I created a monster.'  
_

That night both men had the craziest sex ever recorded in the history of man kind. They were done after 2 hours straight, well it was because the Uke couldn't handle anymore and also because his ass was _very_ sore.

-SxN- SxN- SxN-

THE END

-SxN- SxN- SxN-

The important matter was that both ended up been together.

Their love was so strong that both felt it,

Even others felt the strong connection that both shared.

It doesn't matter if you like a guy or girl,

The important thing is for you to try and win your love no matter what.

Love can hurt you, make you happy but you have to take a chance

And do what you have to do.

This fic was inspired by two things; my boyfriend and my secret crush; who gave me some inspiration, I know it's weird.

(Yeah it's the same one in Unreachable Love Fic).

Happy Valentines everybody!

I hope you like it, because I did.

Fer3333.

Please vote on my poll in my main page. I want to know what your favorite story from me is so far.

NEW My Possessive Family Chapter… review and tell me what you think.

NEW Unreachable Love Chapter… Chapter 3… review if you like it.

NEW DOUJINSHI IN MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL... PYO PYO 3

Next update will be . . . . . **Love Complications**. Since everybody seems to like it and it has more reviews than the other two.

Ambidextrous


End file.
